Intimate
by iorwen
Summary: Juliet wants to kill Ben in revenge for all the pain she's endured. Jack tries to stop her. A softer form of Jacket smut.


Title: Intimate  
Rating: N/C-17  
Disclaimer: Not my characters

"Juliet stop!" Jack yelled out through the pelting of the rain. It fell hard and fast, drenching them both in seconds, the wind whipping the heavy drops into Jack's face. His green shirt clung to him, hugging the sharp angles of his muscular chest.

Juliet was oblivious to it all, even to the thick mud of the ground. Her shoes sunk to the wet ground. She could feel herself being pulled down but her anger kept her moving.

"Juliet!" Jack said, finally catching up to her. He grabbed her bare arm, her body covered only by a tiny tank top and the beige of her thin khakis. Jack's fingers slipped over the wet of her skin, till his hand laced around her wrist, holding on. Juliet stopped and turned to face him.

"Don't you see Jack," she spat the drops that were falling into her mouth, "Don't you see the lies he tells?"

"Killing him isn't going to solve anything," Jack said trying to reason with her, "Killing him isn't going to get us off this island."

Juliet knew he was right, but after three years of submission she was ready for a fight. She knew now, after Pickett, she had it in her.

"Letting him live won't either Jack," she said her voice trembling, "He deserves it," she whispered.

"Yes," Jack said placing both his hands on her shoulders, 'He deserves it but you don't."

Juliet looked into his eyes, "What?" she asked.

"You don't deserve to live with the guilt," Jack told her.

"Who says I'll have any guilt?" Juliet cried, pushing past him and running towards the direction of the Other's homes.

Jack followed her, overtaking her and blocking Juliet's way.

"You don't deserve what the Others will do to you. You know what they're capable of," Jack stated firmly, trying to reach what he knew was her very rational mind. He could see it sinking in, her blue eyes getting focused as she though about it. Juliet shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"It will," Jack responded.

"Why? At least I'll have my revenge," she explained, "At least I'll have that."

"They'll kill you," Jack told her.

"What do you care? You don't care," Juliet snapped, "You said you didn't, you said you didn't care about making me feel better."

Her tears mingled with the rain, falling down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"I," Jack said and looked to the ground, unable to meet her gaze, "I lied," he quietly said.

"What?" Juliet asked swallowing hard, her chest falling and rising with the fear of anticipation. She was scared of what he said. Afraid she heard wrong, that the wind was playing tricks on her.

"I lied," Jack said raising his head to meet her gaze. She starred at him, her pupils dilated with shock.

"You lied?" she asked timidly, needing for him to affirm it once again.

Jack nodded and took a step closer. He could feel his own heart beating hard, pounding at his chest as he pulled the wet strands of hair from her face.

"I lied," he said again as he dipped his head down while pulling hers up. She gave a soft sob as his lips hovered just above hers. He was hesitant to kiss her; afraid to admit he wanted her. Afraid to give over to his feelings for a woman once again. He had been burned so many times before.

Juliet waited. She waited for his kiss. She had waited years for him, for someone like Jack to care for her, to want her. Finally Jack's lips brushed against hers. He left them there, pressing ever so gently on her mouth, a simple meeting of two people yet meaning so much.

Juliet sobbed again, whimpered across his lips, chapped from the neglect of confinement. He swallowed her cry, stifling it with more pressure from his mouth. Her hands travelled up his back and to his arms, pulling him into her, desperate for his contact.

"Not here," he said breaking free from her.

"Let's go somewhere, get out of the rain."

She sighed; she didn't trust time or space, afraid if he had any he would change his mind. Jack brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "I want to be alone with you."

"There's a shed not too far from here," Juliet explained, "We used to store shovels and things like that in it but its empty now I think."

Juliet led the way, the rain trickling down her top, sending shivers across her spine. She opened the shed and fumbled for the light while Jack closed the door behind him.

"Well, here we are," she said nervously.

It was a small space, mostly empty with a table pushed against the far wall, some rusty tools lying on top. The room smelled musty, damp from the rain and months of no use. Jack walked up to Juliet and traced the angles of her cheekbone, sliding his finger across her jaw and up to her lips.

"You're beautiful," he said to her.

Juliet took a sharp intake of breath and shuddered.

"Are you cold or scared?" he asked her.

"A bit of both," she honestly replied.

Jack smiled at her but said nothing. He ran his hands down her arms, the skin damp and glistening in the pale light the one bulb hanging from the ceiling, provided. She leaned into him and he kissed her upturned face. It was a soft, slow kiss that seemed to last a century, their mouths barely open, Jack's tongue only carefully parting hers to taste her. She moaned and clung to him, pulling the loopholes of his jeans, pushing his hips into hers. He groaned as his pelvis made contact with Juliet's before he stepped back.

He lifted his green shirt, fighting the clinging fabric off his body. Juliet watched as his chest slowly became exposed to her. She studied as his muscles flexed, his arms upraised over his head, studied every hair that covered his chest. Juliet reached out and placed her palm over his heart, feeling the steady beats begin to quicken as her mouth made contact with his skin. She kissed his chest, running her other hand over his taut stomach before he pulled her arm, awkwardly lacing his fingers with hers. They giggled slightly and then kissed again, this time Juliet's tongue came out, rolling over his teeth and deep into his mouth. She tasted sweet and hungry and Jack grew hard, rubbing his crotch over hers.

"I'm not finished examining you yet," she teased pushing him off her.

"Oh?" Jack asked curiously. Juliet nodded and walked behind him, running her hands over his butt and up his back and down his shoulders. He contracted his muscles at every touch and Juliet secretly thrilled at her effect on his hard body. She was growing wet and eager for him but wanted to stretch the moment out. She came back around to face him; pulling his hand to her lips she kissed his palm before running her tongue up his arm. Snaking it up the serpent tattoo that hid amongst the colourful stars. He tasted fresh and salty from the rain and she sucked the inside of his elbow, a sensation he never felt before.

"Juliet," he cried out in a low whistle. She rested her head on his shoulder, her nose inhaling his scent. Jack brought her to the table; backing her up into it he began undressing her, stripping her of her tank and lace bra. Her breasts were heavy and her nipples hard and dark with desire. Jack marvelled at their beauty as his hands took hold of one each. He felt their weight, delicately running his thumb over their tips as she arched into his touch. He began kissing down her neck, making his way down her throat and chest, following the trail of light freckles peppering her skin.

"Jack," she moaned as he sucked alternately on each of her breasts, applying both light and hard pressure with the flat of his tongue.

"God Jack," she said and unzipped his jeans, pulling them open, she felt for him. He groaned as her fingers went around his thick girth to pull him out. Jack let Juliet stare at him as she held his pulsing member in her hand. She was fascinated with his body, so strong yet his touch so gentle. She pumped him, sliding her hand the full length of his shaft, and over his sensitive head. Jack closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her warm skin on his. She stopped suddenly making his eyes flutter open to see as she pulled her own pants down before hooking her fingers under her panties and sliding them off as well. He immediately caught a whiff of her heady feminine scent, making him ooze at his tip. Juliet climbed onto the table and opened her thighs, ushering Jack into her waiting pink slit.

Jack got between her legs and cupped her face, studying her features as her fingernails raked down his pleasure trail. He kissed her as his fingers parted her swollen sex lips, drenching them in her juices. He wanted so desperately to plunge into her but resisted, afraid to hurt her, knowing her vulnerability. So he waited, his tip rubbing at her wetness as he applied pressure to her clit, his fingers rubbing in little clockwise rotations.

Juliet shut her eyes tight, her orgasm building slowly, the tension growing in the pit of her stomach. She spread her legs wider as she pulled at his shoulders.

"Please," she whimpered biting her bottom lip as her climax approached.

Jack slid into her slowly so she could feel every inch of his cock as it burrowed deeper into her core. She tightened her muscles around him making him gasp while Juliet held his chest close to hers. They stayed that way for a long moment, joined but not moving, just feeling each other's bodies as they connected. Finally Jack began to thrust in and out of her wet heat, building up speed as they both rose to orgasm. Juliet rose to meet him, clinging to him, one arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him, the other hand steadying her body by clutching at the table.

Jack was fucking her hard now, forgetting the tenderness he started out with as Juliet moaned and panted into his open mouth. She sucked at his bottom lip before they both climaxed in unison. She screamed her orgasm down his throat as he exploded deep within her walls. Jack held her to him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as they rode out their orgasms, waiting for the still that would follow.

"Jack," she murmured into the side of his neck, the tears coming back to her eyes.

"I know Juliet, I know," he said and rocked her, "We'll find a way to make it alright, I promise."


End file.
